


There For You

by jj_writes



Series: Klance Based On Songs [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alternate klance bedroom scene, just kidding they kiss, just typical late night chats with your bro, keith tries his best, lance is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_writes/pseuds/jj_writes
Summary: So when your tears roll down your pillow like a river, I'll be there for you //When you're screaming, but they only hear you whisper, I'll be loud for you //But you gotta be there for me too //---Out of every human or alien Keith had ever met, Lance was by far the most conceited of them all.And out of every human or alien Lance had ever met, Keith had to be the most stubborn of them all.At least, that's what they thought of each other at first.





	There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'There For You' by Martin Garrix and Troye Sivan.

Out of every human or alien Keith had ever met, Lance was by far the most conceited of them all. He was an asshole that constantly picked fights for no reason— usually with Keith— and flirted with every hot person he saw, regardless of whether he was mid-battle or not. He was loud, obnoxious, and never put a thought into his words before he blurted them out. He played himself up at the expense of playing others down. Keith found him insufferable.

And out of every human or alien Lance had ever met, Keith had to be the most stubborn of them all. Even when he desperately needed help, he refused to ask or even accept it when offered, opting instead to struggle all on his lonesome. When he made a decision, he stuck to it, and it was nearly impossible to convince him otherwise regardless of whether it was a stupid choice or not. He was so invested in being completely independent that he often disregarded the well being of those around him. Lance found him unbearable.

At least, that's what they thought of each other at first. When you go from being so-called "rivals" with someone you barely saw at a student-filled school to members of the same tiny team in a giant castle in space, you get to actually know each other.

During the first time Keith acted as leader and led them on a wild goose chase after Lotor, Lance discovered that what Keith needed was someone to help guide him, to be his impulse control. It worked the first time, but Lance knew he needed to help Keith control his emotions easier. He had to be certain the team wouldn't be stuck in any more sticky situations due to Keith's inability to trust others decisions rather than only his own.

At the same time, Keith began realizing that Lance wasn't all that confident, that he actually thought of himself as the weakest link, but put up a front to hide his insecurities. It was easier pretending to be completely unaffected by other's opinions of you rather than let it be known how much you crave validation. Keith quickly learned to see right through that front, starting from the first time Lance revealed to him how he was actually feeling. For the days following, he couldn't stop thinking about Lance's worry that he wasn't good enough to be a paladin, that somehow he wasn't meant to be fighting side-by-side with all of his friends to protect the galaxy. Keith may have provided a small bit of comfort, as Lance left with a smile, but he had to wonder how deep Lance's self-doubt ran. 

Then, then both of them were at an impasse; were they supposed to bring it up? Have another bedroom chat? Lance was used to talking to people, he was a very charismatic person, but not when it came to his personal feelings. Keith wasn't very social but otherwise the same, save for a few instances when anxiety overruled his usually subdued emotions. So when was the conversation due to happen?

Soon, apparently. Lance, usually confident, charming Lance, was the first to reach out. At midnight, Keith was just getting ready to fall asleep when a small, hesitant knock sounded at his door. He was almost certain it was just a pipe, but then he heard a voice go along with another few raps.

"Keith? Are you still awake?"

He paused, wondering what in the world Lance would want at this time of night, but ultimately decided that he couldn't just ignore him, regardless of how exhausted he was. Sitting up in his bed, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and called out.

"Yeah, come in."

The door slid open and when the lights turned themselves back on Keith immediately noticed the red puffiness of Lance's face. It troubled him, but he knew better than to call it out. That would only lead to Lance becoming standoffish and start an argument. Instead, he watched the other enter the room, obviously nervous, and look down at him on the bed.

"Uh, hi," Keith greeted, throwing the covers back and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Potential words he could say felt heavy on his tongue, ranging from a simple question of what’s wrong to a wildly inappropriate joke about the lion slippers the blue paladin was sporting. He didn’t get the opportunity to decide, however, because Lance crossed his arms and stared at the floor to speak.

“Can I ask you something?”

His voice was meek and trembling, and Keith could tell that the tear stains running down his tan cheeks were definitely fresh. He was wide awake now, sleep the last thing on his mind when he knew that his teammate was genuinely troubled.

“Yeah. What’s up?” he replied, just as soft. The slightest quiver ran through Lance’s jaw, and it was obvious that he was attempting to look calm. He failed, miserably.

“I…” he murmured, still refusing to even look Keith’s way. “I don’t know. Nothing. Everything.” He huffed, obviously troubled with his inability to control his emotions. Keith just patted the edge of the bed, and Lance finally looked up from the spot on the floor he was so invested in. He stared like he’d never seen a bed before in his life, but Keith wouldn’t have it.

“Lance,” he said in a tone that clearly made it an order rather than a suggestion. “Sit down.”

The other still seemed tentative, but ended up listening and taking a seat. He wrapped his arms around himself and opened his mouth the tiniest bit, internally debating his next words. It took a few seconds, but he finally worked up the courage to speak. He turned the top half of his body to face Keith and asked a simple question.

“Do you think I’m a good pilot?”

Keith blinked at him, taken aback. It definitely wasn’t what he had been expecting Lance to say, although he didn’t know what to expect him to say at all. It did make him remember that Lance had insecurities, though, and he replied as soon as he was able to shake off his surprise.

“Of course I do,” he responded, brows furrowing in confusion. “Why would I think otherwise?”

Lance sighed, shaking his head and glancing away from their intense eye contact again.

“You told me I was the worst pilot way back when we first met.” He didn’t let Keith get a word in, and just kept on rambling. “I know it was because I was driving Blue all crazy, but it still stuck with me. And when she gave me up as her pilot for Allura, I don’t know… I guess I just assumed that you were right from the beginning.” He looked back up at Keith, his face conveying how serious he was about what he was saying. “I know you said not to worry about it, but I still think I’m not worthy of being a paladin of Voltron.”

Despite having prior knowledge of Lance’s anxiety about his ability to be an effective member of the team, Keith didn’t think it kept the blue paladin up at night. He would have spent more time praising the right leg- arm, Keith corrected himself- of Voltron for the things he was good at.

“Things can change, Lance,” he replied, placing a hand on Lance in a comforting gesture. “Even if I did think you were the worst pilot, which I didn’t, there’s no way in hell I do now.”

Lance doesn’t reply, opting instead to curiously stare at Keith’s hand that had landed itself onto his thigh. It was rare to see it without armor or the fingerless gloves covering the long, pale fingers. Keith didn’t notice his gaze, though, and continued rambling despite the lack of response he received.

“We wouldn’t be able to form Voltron without you. I know Red better than I know most people, and she wouldn’t have chosen you if she didn’t find you worthy of being her pilot.”

“Do you really mean that, though?” Lance asked, finally tearing his gaze away from his lap and addressing the other boy. “Or are you lying to make me feel better?”

Keith frowned and shifted his left half onto the bed to face his teammate better.

“Lance,” he deadpanned. “I would never lie about that to you. I may not be good with words, but if I really believed you didn't belong here, I would tell you.” He attempted a smile to amplify his words. “You mean a lot to me.”

A blush formed in response to Keith’s statement, and Lance scooted back further onto the bed to cradle his knees. Keith’s hand slipped off his thigh, and they both fell silent again. It wasn’t awkward, though, more of a break to ponder their thoughts and decide where to carry on the discussion from there. Lance ended up breaking the silence, determining that he felt a lot better than he had before entering the red paladin’s room and opting to talk about something other than himself. He dropped his knees and crossed his legs.

“I lied to you,” he admitted, leaning forward. “I didn’t come to you that one time because you were the leader, I just…” Needed an excuse to talk to you, he thought. “Value your opinions on things,” he said instead. “‘Cause you’re old and wise,” he added on jokingly. Keith just smirked at the confession, not smugly, but in amusement.

“I figured that was it,” he quipped back, bringing his other leg onto the bed to copy Lance’s pose. He smoothly eased the conversation back into seriousness. “I never thanked you for talking me out of doing something crazy when I was chasing Lotor,” he noted, looking straight at Lance. He reached his hand back out, this time patting the other’s knee.

“I need someone to help me sometimes, and I’m glad that person is you. Thank you.”

On impulse, Lance reached down to Keith’s hand, but instead of pushing it away he rested his own on top of it. He still didn’t break their eye contact, though, regardless of how intense it was becoming.

“You do the same for me,” he replied, voice low. “You’re welcome.”

They simply stared each other down for a few moments, only a few inches apart, hands touching and a lot closer than they had been in the past. It was obvious something had changed between them for obnoxious bickering to fade away to shared moments alone in the dead of night, and it was only a matter of time before something happened in consequence of the change in their normal dynamic.

Keith made the first move.

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered. Lance just nodded, almost in relief. They met in the middle, hands moving up to cup each other’s faces as their lips touched. Keith pulled away from it only to move his entire body forward to be closer, and jumped right back in. After a few moments, he moved back only slightly, resting his forehead on Lance’s to speak.

“You said that I told you you were the worst pilot when we first met,” he murmured, one of his hands reaching behind Lance’s head to tangle into his brown mane. “But that wasn’t my first thought of you.”

He stopped talking only to steal another tiny kiss before continuing.

“On the first day of school, I saw you from the back of one of our shared classes, and I knew there was something special about you.”

Another pause, another kiss.

“After a while, I just went along with the whole rival thing you had going, but,” a kiss, a gasp, “I secretly always wanted to get to know you. It took a while, but I think I’ve achieved what I’ve wanted all along.”

Lance was shedding a few tears again, but this time it wasn’t because of his self esteem. This time, it was because someone saw right through the cover he shielded himself with. Finally, he felt like he didn’t have to lie about how self-conscious he was about certain things. For the first time, he had someone that knew exactly who he was, and cared for him regardless. Maybe even loved him.

“Keith,” he murmured, “Remind me to come to you for comfort more often.”

Keith laughed at that, finally stopping his attack on Lance’s face.

“As long as you let me come to you for comfort, too,” he joked, grinning tiredly at his friend and newfound lover, thankful that the events had transpired the way they did. Their hands intertwined as they laid down together on top of Keith’s sheets, looking fondly into each other’s eyes.

“I think I’m okay with that.”


End file.
